Multipurpose Internet Mail Extensions (MIME) is an Internet standard for the format of email messages. MIME allows documents and other binary data, such as images, sound, and video, to be embedded into an email message. MIME also permits alternative content or alternative versions of the same content to be included in a single email message. For example, a message may include both a version of the content in a plain text format and a version of the content in a HyperText Markup Language (HTML) format. The plain text formatted version includes raw unformatted text. In contrast, the HTML formatted version includes formatting, such as superscripts, emphasized text, bulleted lists, superscripts, and other visual and typographic prompts to enhance the readability and aesthetics of the email message.
MIME email messages with alternative versions permit a recipient's system to choose which representation to display. For example, some email readers may prefer plain text formatted emails while others will prefer HTML.
Thus, there exists a need for methods, servers and systems for optimizing the delivery of email messages containing alternative versions of content.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote similar elements and features.